Baby Blues
by KillMeWithSoftSongs
Summary: April doesn't want kids but Andy does. When April accidentally falls pregnant, it changes everything. From her pregnancy to birth and beyond, is parenthood really all it's cracked up to be? A/A babyfic, mentions of other relationships but centers on A/A. Rated T.


Authors Note: It's been a while since I've written but sometimes an OTP demands a fic. I don't know when this is set. It's more like an AU if anything. But, yeah, I don't own anything, yadda yadda. I'm not a mother so this information might be off. This is kind of a collection of one shots with the theme of pregnancy and parenting. They all go in order. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sex was a pretty constant thing for the couple; a mostly daily occurrence between fits of passion or just simply boredom. Tonight was no exception; even though there was a massive snowstorm outside and it was freezing inside. It was a cliché way to keep warm but neither April or Andy complained about it. The dull sound of the headboard of the bed hitting the wall was a sound they were used to, after being married for two years. Andy figured they must have had sex here at least 300 times in their relationship. A very good use of the bed, if you asked him. He had to admit; seeing her on top of him, riding him like this, was the one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and she did a lot of hot things. He could go on about those forever (And sometime he did, much to the disgust of Chris and Ben. Tom always got really excited when Andy talked about April's boobs, and that was creepy.). Still, this moment was so intimate to him. He watched her rise and fall, guiding her with his hands on her hips. With a strangled noise, he came. April, used to not coming first, made a sudden shriek.<p>

"Andy! No!" She whined, sliding off of him. She punched his chest.

Still breathing raggedly, he sat up, furrowing his brows and looking at her. "Woah, babe. Calm down. I didn't mean to do it so early." He said, embarrassed.

"No, you dunce. The condom broke. You got that junk inside of me." She crossed her arms, knowing it all wasn't his fault. "You know that I don't want kids until I'm 50."

"Hey." He nuzzled her breasts with his head, and April smiled. "You're on that no baby pill, that one I accidentally ate." Andy looked up at her, that hopeful look in his eyes. "Besides, a baby isn't the worst thing that could happen, right?"

April groaned and laid down. "I'm not talking about that with you again. Good night, Andy." He laid down as well, spooning her.

"I love you." He mumbled, kissing her shoulder. April mumbled something back, and was soon fast asleep. Andy, however, was not quick to fall asleep.

He was getting older and he knew it. He knew that, really, he could knock up a girl when he was 80 years old, but that's not what he was worried about. Andy wanted kids, and April didn't. He understood, he guessed. She was young, and wanted to go out and have fun and she hated adult things. Andy didn't want to be in his fifties, taking care of a three year old. He wanted to be able to play with his kid. It wasn't worth fighting with her about it. Still, as he stroked the skin of her flat, empty stomach, he felt his heart flutter. If only.

It had been a little over a month since the condom broke and Andy had forgotten all about it. Her stomach was still as flat as ever, much to his disappointment. As he made his cheerful way to his desk, he noticed something odd. Ann and April were hanging out. He decided to join in the conversation.

"Hey, Been There Done That and Will Forever Be Doing That, what's up?" He leaned on the door way, grinning.

"Oh." Ann smiled, awkwardly looking at April. "We were just talking about you!" Woah. Wrong thing to say, and April shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah, we were talking about your massive dong." April said, completely straight faced. She seemed normal, despite that sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, babe. I think all three of us know that it is not mass-" Andy paused. "Never mind, thanks for the compliment."

April hoped up from her seat, pulling Andy out of the room. "Bye, Ann. It was fun making out with you until Andy got here."

"Wait, were you really-?" He asked, wiggling his brows at her once they were in the corner of the hall.

"No, Andy. We all know Ann would make out with Leslie before me." April smirked, and kissed the side of his mouth. "I'd rather make out with you, anyways."

It was flu season, and April had been sick. As April vomited into the toilet, with Andy holding her hair, she felt a weird pang of some feeling in her stomach. Guilt, mostly. And vomit, that too.

"Babe, you shouldn't go to work today." Andy suggested. "We can have gross sickness sex."

She stood up, crossing her arms. "No, Andy. I have to go in today." He just nodded, and asked no questions.

"I'd kiss you but you probably taste like day old chicken, considering that's what we had for dinner last night." He wrinkled his nose, and hugged her instead.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, you dork. Go get ready for work." She pushed him out, a small smile playing at her lips.

She looked into the mirror, lifting her shirt and studying her body. She didn't look pregnant, but somehow she _knew_ she was. Her hand was shaking while she opened the drawer besides the toilet and took out the pregnancy test box that Ann had bought for her. Her period was late, and she _knew_ she was pregnant. Still, April knew it couldn't hurt to actually test it. It was one of those cool digital ones that took three minutes to process. She used it, and sat it on the counter. It was nerve wracking, to watch that little hour glass turn. April felt a lump rise in her throat. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant and her cycle was just off. She loved Andy more than anything but a baby would change everything. It was so _adult _and it terrified her. She hated babies and kids, and she would probably hate her own.

The beep of the test scared her half to death and she gulped, picking it up to look at what it said. April's legs went weak and she had to sit down as she read the word **PREGNANT** in big bold letters. Tears welled in her eyes and she had to blink away her tears.

"Hey, babe? Go ahead and go to work. I'll catch up, okay?" She said, her voice sounding surprisingly normal and calm. He yelled something back but she couldn't hear him over the sound of her heart beat in her ears.

What was April going to _do_? She was pro-choice but she didn't think she could bare to abort the _thing _inside of her. Andy would be so happy. This was his dream and she knew it. Still, 25 and having a baby seemed way too early. But, suddenly, as she stroked her not-so-empty stomach, she felt _happy _about this. Maybe it would be a blessing, maybe she could do this.

Andy hadn't seen April all day, and he felt a little sad. She was the best part of his day. She wasn't even picking up the phone and he had stopped calling her after the tenth time she didn't pick up. He wondered around, like a poor lost dog missing his owner. He knew she felt like crap and he wanted to help her feel better. So, his eyes instantly brightened when he saw her talking with Ron in his office.

Why was she talking to him first, instead of him? Why did she look so sad? Why was she crying? He immediately walked into the office, putting his arms around her, and April _pushed him away._ He was hurt and confused when she stormed out of the office to the women's bathroom. He looked to Ron, his confusion apparent.

"Congratulations, son." Ron simply said, which confused Andy even more. He nodded, walking out of his office to sit at his own desk.

The whole day went by and she stayed in the bathroom. Everyone was worried about her but they all thought it was just one of her mood swings or that she was fighting with Andy again. Andy didn't think she would ever come out of the bathroom until he got a text from her.

'_Hey, babe. Still on for dinner. Meet you out in the car in 15 minutes.' _

They felt like long fifteen minutes and he passed the time by playing some virtual pet game on his phone. Once she actually got in the car, Andy kissed her deeply, not even caring she still tasted like vomit. He felt her slip something into his flannel pocket, and he pulled away, confused.

"Sorry about the pee, by the way." April said.

He didn't know what that meant until he actually took the little thing out of his pocket. As it registered what it was, he felt his eyes widen and a knot appear in his stomach. Pregnant! April was pregnant! He made a happy noise and hugged her.

"I'm so happy I could barf!" He exclaimed, letting his happy tears fall freely.

As April watched him cry and saw how _excited _he was, the sides of her mouth formed a smile. Maybe she could so this, after all.


End file.
